Systems are known in which the distribution of the product is carried out at the interface between a membrane and a nozzle. To this end, the membrane is reversibly deformable via the pressure of the product thereon from a stable closed state, in which the membrane is in sealed contact around the nozzle, to a deformed opening state in which the sealed contact is broken in order to allow the product to be distributed via a distribution hole.
This construction enables, between two distribution actions, a closure of the distribution hole in order to prevent in particular deterioration of the product stored in the vicinity of the hole via contact with the outside air. In particular, the deterioration may involve drying and/or oxidation of the product but also contamination thereof by bacteria and/or fungi.
However, since the closure is produced at the interface between two geometries which are often imperfect, there is the problem of the sealing thereof with respect to the air and/or contaminants. In order to attempt to make this sealing more reliable, document FR 2 989 290 proposes the use of a resilient member which is interposed between a cap and the membrane in order to be able to assist and constrain the return of the membrane into the sealed closed state.
If this solution is satisfactory in terms of the sealing provided, it remains relatively restrictive to implement, in particular in relation to the number of components required and their assembly in terms of interaction.